


Remember Me

by JustAnotherFan05



Series: One Shots: A Pepperony Collection [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Iron Man - Freeform, Married Life, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepperony - Freeform, Pregnant Pepper Potts, Remember Me from Coco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-24 06:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15624693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherFan05/pseuds/JustAnotherFan05
Summary: Tony Stark has a lot of secret powers, but this secret power was especially useful towards one person and one person alone.'For even when I'm far away, I hold you in my heart... I sing this secret song to you each night we are apart.' - Remember Me from Coco.





	Remember Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya guys! 
> 
> I want to say thank you to all the readers who have checked out my previous three one shots. I know they're all Pepperony based, and they're all domestic fluff based, but that's what I like to write. I enjoy daydreaming about the possibilities of Pepper and Tony living their happily ever after, and that's what inspires my stories. 
> 
> So, I hope you enjoy another domestic fluffy one shot. And if you have any one shot requests, let me know! 
> 
> Thank you all!

They knew it was bound to happen, but the power couple of the century didn’t expect it to happen _so soon_. Nevertheless, when the moment came, Tony Stark, and his wife, Pepper Stark, took it all in stride.

Pepper was almost five and a half months pregnant with their first child, a little baby girl, but tomorrow, Tony was set to go out on his first mission as Iron Man in about eight months. The couple had gotten so used to the normal, domestic lifestyle, it came almost as a shock when Director Fury called the Stark residence to have Tony report for duty.

The couple were lying in bed, either fighting sleep or being unable to sleep, both for their own reasons. Tony spooned Pepper from behind, holding her against his warm body as he wrapped his arm around her, rubbing slow, soothing circles into her growing belly with his calloused hand. Eventually, Tony felt Pepper’s breathing even out as she fell asleep, then suddenly, Tony was left alone with his thoughts and the presence of their unborn child.

Tony remained quiet for almost half an hour, thinking hard and long about the idea of retiring the Iron Man suit. At this point in his life, he favored the idea if it meant he would never have to leave his family behind again. After all, he had been saving the world for over a decade now… He deserved a long break from the superhero business.

But he couldn’t just hang up the armored avenger suit and leave; he had too many people depending on him, his brains, and his money. As much as he hated it, the world needed Iron Man more than Pepper needed Tony Stark. However, for the first time in forever, Tony was willing to be a little selfish for the sake of his new family.

Then, Tony remembered a movie that he and Pepper watched the night before, to her complete insistence – Coco. There was a lot of singing and dancing, but there was one particular song from the movie that Tony remembered, humming it to himself sometimes while he worked in his lab. And in that moment, he realized it was the perfect song for him to sing to their child, _especially_ from his point of view. So, as Pepper slept soundly, Tony sang quietly.

“ _Remember me, though I have to say goodbye_

_Remember me, please don’t let it make you cry._

_For even when I’m far away, I hold you in my heart._

_I sing this secret song to you each night we are apart._

_Remember me, though I have to travel far_

_Remember me, each time you hear your beating heart_

_Know that I’m with you in the only way that I can be_

_Until you’re in my arms again,_

_Remember me,_ ” Tony finished softly, stilling his hand on Pepper’s belly and smiling to himself when he felt their baby girl kick gently against him. “I promise you,” he whispered to their baby. “ _And_ your mom,” he added, looking at Pepper, who was still sleeping in his arms. “I’ll be home soon, and then, I’ll hold you _both_ in my arms again.”

**

A week later, Tony was on the SHIELD helicarrier for the newest Avengers mission. It was nearing the end of their sixth day away from home, and while the rest of the team wasn’t affected,  Tony was quickly becoming more moody and more stressed out.

“I don’t understand why we haven’t just gone down there already and dealt with the problem at hand,” Tony argued as he and the team sat around a large round meeting table with Director Fury.

Steve scoffed loudly, shaking his head. “That’s always your style, huh?” he asked sarcastically. “A true run and gun. No wonder you always make so many mistakes.”

Tony stood up and made himself stand tall. “I’m not ‘running and gunning’,” he defended, using his fingers as air quotations. “I just want to get this mission over with and _go home_.”

“What’s so exciting at home that makes you want to leave so soon?” Fury asked, but before he could get an answer, Tony’s cell phone rang loudly.

The genius billionaire immediately whipped his phone out, and upon seeing the caller ID, he walked away from the team meeting without another word or moment of hesitation, leaving everyone shocked and slightly upset.

“Hey honey,” Tony answered the phone kindly as soon as he was out of earshot from everyone. “What’s up?”

Pepper sighed softly, which started to worry Tony instantly. “Tony, I need your help.”

“I’m on my way home right now,” Tony said, already walking towards his Iron Man suit and fearing the worst.

“No, no,” Pepper stopped him in his tracks. “You don’t need to come home yet, Tony. You need to finish your mission,” she told him. “It’s just, I know your voice soothes the baby and, well, she’s been giving me some real trouble lately… She just won’t stop moving around,” she finished, sounding frustrated and tired.

Tony laughed softly, stepping into his private quarters and sitting down on the edge of the bed. “Okay, can you give her the phone, please? My baby girl and I need to talk about this…”

Pepper sighed again and then, Tony could hear some sounds of shuffling, meaning Pepper moved the phone in front of her belly. “Alright, you’re on the line with the little one.”

“Baby girl,” Tony started. “I thought I asked you to be good until I got home. You know your mother needs her sleep, especially for you little girl.”

“She’s still moving,” Pepper said, obviously able to hear Tony’s conversation with their child.

“Okay, okay,” Tony nodded. “I have something else,” he cleared his throat, knowing this would always do the trick.

“ _Remember me, though I have to say goodbye_

_Remember me, please don’t let it make you cry._

_For even when I’m far away, I hold you in my heart._

_I sing this secret song to you each night we are apart._

_Remember me, though I have to travel far_

_Remember me, each time you hear your beating heart_

_Know that I’m with you in the only way that I can be_

_Until you’re in my arms again,_

_Remember me,_ ” Tony sang, hoping it would help calm the baby down for the night. “Well?” he asked Pepper after a short moment of silence.

Pepper took a moment before she answered, her voice relieved. “Hmm, finally,” she breathed. “Peace and quiet.”

Tony smiled at his ability to help his wife and baby, even from a thousand miles away. “God, I wish I was there with you right now, Pepper,” he sighed. “I want to hug you, and kiss you, and cuddle with you _so_ badly right now.”

“Don’t worry, Tony,” Pepper reassured him. “You’ll be home soon… How’s the mission going?” she asked.

“Not good,” Tony shook his head sadly, leaning his head into the palm of his free hand. “I think they’re stalling.”

“Well, Mr. Stark,” Pepper smiled. “You better find a way to come home soon because your wife _and_ your daughter want to be in your arms again.”

Tony chuckled softly, picturing Pepper in his mind, standing over him and giving him orders like she does every day at work. “Yes, ma’am.”

**

Ellie Maria Stark was now one month old, and she was more of a handful than either Tony or Pepper had prepared for. She whined and cried about almost everything, traits that Pepper blames on Tony, but there was one person who she would quiet down for almost instantaneously – her father.

One night, right as Pepper had fallen asleep beside Tony, their daughter woke up with a loud, ear piercing cry.

“Ugh, Tony! It’s your turn,” Pepper said, trying to get at least one hour of rest in before a new day began.

Tony nodded and crawled out of bed, moving to Pepper’s side and picking up their crying daughter out of her baby bassinet.

“Shh, shh, shh,” Tony spoke softly, bouncing Ellie gently and kissing her head softly. “You’re alright, daddy’s here,” he continued, hearing the little baby’s cries slowly calm down.

“ _Remember me, though I have to say goodbye_

_Remember me, please don’t let it make you cry._

_For even when I’m far away, I hold you in my heart._

_I sing this secret song to you each night we are apart._

_Remember me, though I have to travel far_

_Remember me, each time you hear your beating heart_

_Know that I’m with you in the only way that I can be_

_Until you’re in my arms again,_

_Remember me,_ ” Tony sang softly, rocking Ellie back and forth until the baby was asleep again. “It’s okay, princess,” he reassured the peaceful baby. “Daddy’s not leaving you again anytime soon.”

And that was a promise Tony Stark would keep for the rest of his life.

The End...?


End file.
